


im tired and i hate this song

by Free_Cookies



Series: TAZ fics <3 [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Song Lyrics, Song fic?, lup dies yall, venting through fictional characters is all fun and games until you get attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Cookies/pseuds/Free_Cookies
Summary: id be lying if i said i didnt miss youid be lying if i said i didnt careand id be lying if i said i wouldnt kiss youbut im not lying when i say i love your hairdont go, dont godont go, dont go





	im tired and i hate this song

lup was feeling. she was the sensation that everything in the world could go right as long as you stayed by her side. she was a rock you could depend on. 

she was the giddy grin of a drunk teenager. she was the soft touch of a friend. she was the listening ear to whoever she could afford. she was the sun, the moon, and the stars. 

they were fairy lights. they were secrets shared in between slivers of time. the kind of love thats found in bands that dont take off, but that were fun while they lasted. they were the aurora borealis, bright green across an ocean of sky. 

they were beautiful. 

they were shattered. 

_ id be lying if i said i didnt miss you  _

red hot blood. fire coursing through veins. burning tears in the eyes of a loved one. 

_ id be lying if i said i didnt care _

the terrifying black of a world unknown. watching the light fade from her eyes. the cold settle of reality. 

_ and id be lying if i said i wouldnt kiss you  _

the quiet acceptance of loved ones. the making of foods only eaten when theyre at the lowest of lows. 

_ but im not lying when i say i love your hair  _

the exhausted determinaton of not wanting to let this happen to anyone else. the escape of the emptiness of a monster. 

_ dont go _

_ dont go _

reunion. 

_ dont go  _

_ dont go _

repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> im tired and i hate this song - cyberbully mom club


End file.
